


Right Where You Left It

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: A certain pair visits a place from their past.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Right Where You Left It

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this piece of [cute fanart](https://knight-of-vfd.tumblr.com/post/188660819181/its-their-honeymoon-theyre-climbing-that) done by [knight-of-vfd](https://knight-of-vfd.tumblr.com), and honestly things just kind of escalated from there.  
Honest feedback is appreciated.

Mount Fraught was often cited as the highest peak of the Mortmain Mountains, known infamously for its snow gnats, bitterly cold temperatures in the Winter, and False Spring ceremonies. Besides the general look of the mountains, not many folks could think of a reason to consider the place a go-to destination. However, not many folks are a certain Baudelaire and a certain Quagmire, who had wanted to return to the mountain for a long while, but something about the timing had always felt off until the right moment presented itself.

They had discussed it the night after their wedding in soft murmurs, the air filled with a calming warmth as the pair danced in their cozy abode. Many of their conversations there tended to be over dance; it added a sort of comfort to even the more casual discussions. There was a brief hint of hesitation revolving around the concept of the trip, yet they couldn't think of a spot better for their honeymoon.

A nervous sort of excitement filled the pair when they reached the bottom of the frozen waterfall. The last time they found themselves there was _several_ years ago under circumstances far more unfortunate than their current ones. Yet even though they both knew there was nothing or no one, virtuous or malicious, waiting for them at the peak this time around, the nervousness seemed to grow. Finally, one of them broke the tension.

"Do you think I'll find my old glove around here?" Violet joked, and the two of them couldn't help but burst into giggles. Both knew that the answer to the question was a resounding "no": if the Stricken Stream hadn't carried it away years ago, then the blizzards that had occurred over time would've covered the thing completely. Regardless, the question seemed to dissipate any nervousness the pair felt entirely.

"Wait, Honey?" Quigley spoke, bringing Violet's attention from the waterfall to him, cheeks rosy from the term of endearment. He took off his scarf, but before she could protest, he began to wrap it around her. "We can't have you getting frostbite," he said casually despite his cheeks being rosy as well. Even after all this time, it was so easy for them to get bashful around each other.

For a moment afterwards all he could do was look at her, cheeks pink but not from the cold. Without thinking, she planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, causing flustered laughter to escape from both of them. "Ready to climb this?" he asked after a moment, holding out one of his hands.

"You know I am!" she answered as she took it, giving it a firm squeeze.

The climb was a rather quick one compared to their first, though granted they were using proper climbing equipment this time around. After a little bit more than a half hour, the two found a ledge where they could sit and take a moment to breathe.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Love?" Violet asked, adjusting her scarf as the two settled on the ledge, and it was now Quigley's turn to be flustered by the term of endearment.

"I'm positive," Quigley reassured her. "Worst case scenario, I'm sure I have another hidden in one of these pockets." His attention was suddenly drawn to Violet's gaze, looking out to the horizon with a shock he couldn't quite place. "Is everything alright?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Of course!" Violet reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze as she spoke, "It's just...so much has changed, yet..." Violet found herself speechless for a moment. Everything had changed, yet everything seemed to have stayed just as it was, and quite frankly it was a little overwhelming. When she found her words, she continued, "It's such a lovely view."

She could feel his gaze upon her, and even though she _knew_ the words he was thinking in that moment, it still flustered her. She turned to face him, his gaze unapologetically soft and loving. With her free hand, she gently cupped his cheek and brought him in for a soft yet brief kiss.

"I didn't even say it yet," he murmured when they parted, cheeks rosy as a laugh escaped him.

"_Yet,_" she affectionately teased, a soft laugh of her own leaving her as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm a bit of a sap, I suppose," he admitted, absentmindedly leaning into the hand that was still against his cheek.

"That's why I love you," she spoke softly, and the pair froze for a moment. It was incredible how even after all this time, even after how often the pair spoke the phrase, the words stirred butterflies in their chests. Neither was sure who leaned in first or more, but the two shared another soft, brief kiss, smiles wide when they parted.

"I love you," Violet repeated earnestly, forehead resting against Quigley's.

"I love you, too," Quigley spoke softly. The two remained there for a moment, taking in the beauty and calm with small secret smiles on their faces.


End file.
